


Weekly Board(game) Meeting

by Di1emma



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Board Games, Pretty Pretty Princess, definitely canon, kylo is a cheater, kylux i guess if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di1emma/pseuds/Di1emma
Summary: It's time for Kylo Ren and General Hux's weekly board meeting. Things get a little heated.





	

This was it. The final showdown. The deciding factor. Everything that has and will ever matter was to be finalized in that moment.

A bead of sweat formed on Armitage Hux’s temple, trembled there for a millisecond before plummeting down the pallid, freckled, skin of his face. His hand shook with adrenaline fueled determination as he reached out slowly for the device which would decide his future.

His gaze flickered upwards for a moment, but that moment was all his opponent needed. Eyes as dark as the universe surrounding them locked onto his, out from their unimaginable depths shot invisible hands; fingers reaching, grasping, taking things from his mind not even he himself wished to know were there.

His opponent’s pale lips twitched upward ever so slightly and Hux knew the other had sensed his fear, his hesitation. He knew the only way to best the shadowed figure across from him was to be unpredictable and so he shot forward flicking the device quickly and with a confidence he did not possess.

The needle of fate spun, blurring into a solid mass with its speed. Hux’s breath stuttered in his throat and stuck there. Part of him wished he could say it was due to the force wielder across from him, that Kylo Ren had decided to end this game of cat and mouse with his death rather than risk the loss. He'd rather that be the case than admit his fear.

The needle slowed, then stopped. It was no use. The number two glared angrily up at him as he shifted his pawn forward. The space was useless, he already had the item it offered; it's beads a constant weight around his neck and against his pounding heart.

The turn was then Kylo’s to take, the secretly smug expression still held in his sharp features. A delicate hand reached forward, flicking the device just as Hux had done a few moments before. The needle once more took its journey around in circles, then slowing, and finally stopping. Hux pulled in a breath at the sight of the four. That would make his opponent overshoot the space he needed-

Suddenly the needle seemed to tremble before sliding ever so gently over to point instead at the three. Hux’s jaw went slack as he stared at Kylo in disbelief. If the other man noticed, he showed no sign of it as he moved his pawn forward.

“I win.” he sneered, slipping the pink plastic ring onto a slender finger, “Crown me.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, shutting his jaw with an audible click and clenching it tightly. Kylo snapped his fingers,

“I said, crown me-”

“This is bullshit!” Hux yelled, shooting up to his feet, hands balled into fists at his sides. “You moved the spinner with the force, that's cheating!”

Kylo tsked, shaking his head and extending his hand out towards Hux, “Now, now is that any way to speak to your princess?”

Hux sputtered in response, gesturing about wildly as though that would somehow make the emotionally stunted man-child with daddy issues to rival his own see reason and admit to his blasphemous act of cheatery.

“I am waiting, General.” Kylo practically sang, voice low and smooth, out-stretched fingers wiggling in impatience. With an enraged huff, Hux leaned down, scooped the crown up off the ground and shoved it unceremoniously right onto Kylo’s head. 

The other man hardly seemed deterred by the roughness, instead rising to his own feet to strike a pose as Hux flopped back to the ground with a defeated huff. That was the closest he'd ever gotten to winning their weekly “Board(game) Meeting” and Kylo had cheated his way into victory. He could feel gentle paws prodding at his leg, but he couldn't bring himself to even give the small cat which had wandered in to investigate the yelling a pat. Kylo’s continued gloating was easy to ignore, but Hux could not drown out the judging gaze of Darth Vader’s helmet as it stared at him from across the room.


End file.
